A conventional computer mouse may include a mouse body, two click buttons disposed on the mouse body, and a scroll wheel which is disposed between the click buttons and which can also act as a third button. The conventional computer mouse may further include a support for supporting the hand and wrist of the user. In the conventional computer mouse, and the height of the support cannot be adjusted slightly to accommodate users with different hand sizes.